La ultima noche
by Blue Chase
Summary: Percabeth. Basado en el ultimo libro de la saga. Annabeth intenta dormir antes de que despunte el día de la ultima batalla, pero no lo consigue, ni Percy tampoco. Asi que se ayudan mutuamente. Ambos tienen miedo. Contiene spoilers del final de la saga.
1. Chapter 1

Se dio la vuelta en la cama una vez más. No podia dormir. No podia evitar que el miedo y la adrenalina la carcomieran por dentro. Y tambien la preocupación. La preocupoación por que la lucha estubiera siendo en vano, la preocupación por tener que enfrentarse a su antiguo amor, la preocupación por que murieran mas compañeros de los que habian muerto ya, la preocupación por morir ella y, sobre todo, la preocupación (mas de la que jamás admitiría) por que muriera él...

Comenzó a dolerle la cabeza. Intentó cerrar los ojos para conseguir dormirse. Tenia que descansar para estar preparada de la lucha. El dia siguiente iba a ser muy largo.

Tenia ganas de poder abrazar a alguien. Bueno, para ser sincera con ella misma, tenia ganas de abrazarlo a él. De repente se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta. ¿Quién seria a esas horas? Todos estaban dormidos...

- ¿Si? - dijo, intentando que no le temblara la voz a la vez que cogía fuertemente su cuchillo

La cabeza de Percy, con el pelo revuelto y la camiseta naranja del campamento algo rota, asomó por la puerta ligeramente abierta.

- ¿Percy? - se relajó y volvió a dejar el cuchillo bajo la almohoada - ¿Que haces aquí? Deberias estar durmiendo...

- ¿Puedo pasar o no?

- Si... supongo

- Es que no puedo dormir...

Annabeth suspiró, volviéndose a tumbar y girando la cabeza para mirarlo mientras el avanzaba hacia ella.

- La verdad es que yo tampoco. Sientate, si quieres

Percy se sentó al borde de la cama y la miró.

- ¿Como va tu hombro? - preguntó el, mirandola

- Bien... ya no me duele

Se callaron durante unos instantes y se miraron. Entonces Percy se levantó.

- Será mejor que me vaya - parecia procupado, como si quisiera decir algo pero no se atreviese

Annabeth giró la cabeza y obsevó a Percy dirigirse hacia la puerta. No entendió demasiado bien que sentía en ese momento, mientras veia al muchacho dirigirse a la puerta, con sus característicos andares y las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros. No supo exactamente que le impulsó a hablar, pero no pudo reprimirse y dijo:

- ¡Espera!

Percy se dio la vuelta y la miró de nuevo.

- Bueno, es que... yo... - Su mente funcionaba a cien por hora en ese momento, solo quería inventar algo para que el no saliera por la puerta - He tenido una pesadilla y... no quiero dormir sola... Puedes quedarte. Si quieres - disimuladamente, lo miró de reojo, para ver su reacción

- ¿Quedarme?

- Si, bueno es que...

- Vale

- ¿Eh? Vale, ¿que?

- ¿No me has dicho que me podia quedar? - preguntó él, confundido

- S... si, claro

- Pues vale, que si que me quedo

- Vale

- ¿Vale?

- Va.. vale

- Que vale

- Ah...

Después de esta conversación de besugos, ambos se quedaron mirando unos instantes y luego se empezaron a reir.

- Entonces me quedo

- Vale - contestó ella sonriendo, mientras veia como Percy se tumbaba a su lado

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, ambos estaban mirando el techo sin hablar y cada uno pensando en sus cosas.

Ninguno de los dos podia creer que estuvieran tumbados en la misma cama.

- Oye, y... ¿Cómo te va con tu familia? - dijo Percy, por sacar tema, mas que nada. Estaba nervioso de estar ahi. De estar ahi con ella.

- Pues... Creo que no muy bien

- ¿Porqué? - Percy giró la cabeza para mirarla, pero ella solo miraba el techo, muy seria

- No me apetece hablar de ello - contestó ella, cortante mientras se daba la vuelta en la cama para darle la espalda. Puso una mano bajo la cabeza

- Ya... como siempre... - murmuró enfadado el chico

- ¿Qué?

- Pues eso, que tu siempre dices ''no quiero hablar de ello'' y te callas, parece mentira que seamos amigos desde hace tanto tiempo. Apenas sé nada de ti...

Percy terminó de hablar y se quedó muy serio, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y Annabeth, por su parte, también estaba callada pensando en lo que le había dicho Percy. Se dio cuenta de que tenia razon. Ella siempre tendía a encerrarse en si misma y no confiar en nadie, pero... ¡vamos! Percy confiaba en el hasta el punto de que ella era la unica persona que sabia su punto debil... ¿Ella no podia ser sincero con el? Además, el siempre intentaba ayudarla.

Se quedó pensando en todo esto un par de minutos.

- Es que... osea, ellos lo intentan, ¿no? Pero... - dijo ella, lentamente

- ¿Tu pones de tu parte? - le cortó el

- ¿Qué? - Annabeth comenzó a girarse lentamente, hasta quedar de nuevo boca arriba

- Mira, para que una relación funcione, sea cual sea, todas las partes han de esforzarse. Si no, no funciona - la miró - ¿Tú pones de tu parte?

- Yo... bueno, no se... es que es... dificil, creo

- Ya... han sido muchos años de no relacionaros, ¿no?

- Si, algo asi

- Bueno... - reflexionó Percy mirándola - ...yo creo que si tu pusieras de tu parte, la relación funcionaría por que ellos seguirían poniendo de su parte, ¿comprendes?

- No se... ¿tu crees que ellos seguiran queriendo arreglar esto, despues de que yo haya puesto tantos impedimentos? - preguntó ella preocupada, mirándolo

Percy giró la cabeza y la miró durante unos instantes y... sonrió

- Yo lo haría... sinceramente

Annabeth sonrió agradecida. Era eso a lo que se referia. El siempre conseguia animarla. De una manera u otra. No era el mas inteligente del mundo, pero siempre conseguía darle la vuelta a las cosas y hacerle ver el lado positivo del asunto.

Annabeth se puso de nuevo de lado y lo miró sonriendo y Percy hizo lo mismo, pero el estaba bocarriba.

Silencio.

De nuevo, cada uno pensaba en sus cosas.

Después de casi 5 minutos, Annabeth estaba casi dormida, ya con los ojos cerrados y creía que Percy también pero...

- Tengo miedo... - dijo Percy, fué un murmullo apenas audible, al principio pareció que habia pasado desapercibido, pero a Annabeth hizo que se le llenara el corazón de temor

Silencio.

¿De veras Percy habia dicho aquello? Miedo. Annabeth odiaba esa palabra. Y odiaba lo que implicaba. Y aún odiaba mas que esa palabra saliera de los labios de su... de Percy. Abrió los ojos y lo miró.

- ¿De qué? - preguntó la chica, en un murmullo

- De... estar llevandoos a todos a una muerte segura...

Annabeth lo miró con ternura. Percy siempre se veia tan... valiente, con tanto coraje, tanto arrojo... Siempre era él el que la alentaba cuando le entraba la inseguridad por algo o tenía cualquier problema. Nunca pensó que podría ser él el que tuviera miedo.

- ¿Por que dices algo asi, Percy?

- Me da la sensación de que todo esto, tantas muertes, tanto sufrimiento, tanta sangre derramada... Creo... creo que puede ser algo inútil... Una lucha en vano, que termine en mas muertes...

- Pues no deberias tenerlo

- ¿No?

- No, tu eres el lider de todo esto y no debes dudar. Además, lo estas haciendo muy bien

- ¿Tu crees? - Percy la miró esperanzado - ¿Tu crees que lo estoy haciendo bien?

- Si Percy. Lo estas haciendo muy bien - Annabeth sonrió con ternura

- No se... Es que... Verás, tengo la sensación de que esto no es todo... Tengo la sensación de que Cronos aun no nos ha mostrado ni la tercera parte de lo que es capaz de hacer... Y mira todas las muertes que a causado ya...

- Bueno... lo cierto es que yo también vengo teniendo esa sensacion. Tengo la corazonada de que mañana nos espera lo peor... Pero, Percy... pase lo que pase, sigo confiando en ti y se que, pase lo que pase, las decisiones que tomes, van a ser las correctas... Percy, con solo once putos años y recién sabiendo que eras un mestizo, entraste y saliste del infierno llevando detrás a dos chavales que realizaban todo lo que tu decidias y terminamos vivos - Annabeth sonrió y Percy tambien, con cierta melancolía - asi que estoy segura de que también vamos a salir vivos de esto...

Annabeth se levantó, quedando sentada en la cama y tapadas aun sus piernas con la sábana. Lo miró seriamente y luego sonrió.

- Levántate

- ¿Que?

- Percy, levántate. Hazme caso - Percy le hizo caso y se puso delante de ella

- ¿Que ocurre?

- Percy, ¿sabes por que mas se que todo esto va a terminar bien? - preguntó ella, acercandose un poco a él. La miró interrogante - Por que yo no suelo confiar en gente que resultan ser inútiles...

Percy frunció levemente el entrecejo, sin comprender la frase. Annabeth sonrió. Le encantaba esa expresión.

- Confío en ti. Confío en ti y por eso se que todo va a salir bien

Y, dicho esto, se acercó a el y lo abrazó. Le pasó los brazos por el cuello y encondió su cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y el hombro.

Percy al principio se quedó paralizado, pero después le pasó los brazos por la cintura y la estrechó fuertemente. Teniéndola abrazada, se sentía mejor que antes. Además, que Annabeth le dijera que confiaba en el, le hizo sentirse muchísimo mejor. Ella confiaba en el y eso significaba, no tanto que todo estaba bien, pero si que todo mejoraría. Ella confiaba en el, y ahora lo estaba abrazando con fuerza y con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, y eso le inspiraba fuerzas para continuar y para agunatar todo lo que pudiera venir después. Sintiendo su caldeado aliento contra su cuello sonrió.

Se siguieron abrazando hasta que empezaron a dormírseles los brazos. Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos y, solo entonces, el la cogió de la barbilla y la besó. Fué un beso sincero y profundo, no muy largo, pero si lo suficiente para poder saborear el uno los labios del otro. Los de Annabeth eran carnosos y suaves, y sabían dulce. En cambio, los de Percy eran mas finos pero algo rugosos, se notaban que estaban cortados por el sol y por el agua marina, sus besos eran salados y con sabor a mar. Hacian una combinación perfecta. Cuando se separaron la miró amargamente.

- Este beso me sabe a despedida... - dijo el, frunciendo el ceño, sin soltarle la cintura

Annabeth, aun con sus manos en el cuello de él, juntando sus frentes, suspirando hondo y mirándolo con seriedad, lo pensó un momento y luego contestó

- A mi me sabe a motivación para seguir viviendo...

PD: bueno, pues hacía tiempo que no subía nada y me apetecía escribir, además llevaba tiempo dándole vueltas a esto. En principio solo iba a ser un one-shot, pero en un par de dias subiré otro capítulo (el último) que será después de la batalla. Se quedará en un two-shot xD


	2. Chapter 2

-¡NO! ¡ES COMPLETAMENTE INADMISIBLE! ¡ES... !

- Es lo que hay, Atenea – respondió con calma el otro dios

- Pero es MI hija... No voy a permitir que...

- No se puede luchar contra ese sentimiento, mi querida señora

- Sentimiento, sentimiento... Esto no es mas que un capricho, Poseidón, los sentimientos no son mas que...

La diosa continuó hablando. Pero el dios ya no la escuchaba. Total, ¿para que? Llevaban casi una hora hablando y todo el rato decía lo mismo. Distintas palabras, mismo concepto.

Atenea, con su largo pelo recogido en una trenza lateral y dos tiras de tela gris trenzadas en ella, conjuntando con sus grandes ojos grises, iba vestida con una túnica blanca de corte griego hasta el suelo. Poseidón, por su parte, llevaba su pelo negro ligeramente despeinado, y una túnica también, junto con una capa atada al cuello de color azul claro, fabricada con un tejido que, dependiendo de los movimientos del dios, daba la sensación de hacer olas. Ambos dioses estaban en una especie de pequeña plaza rodeada por columnas y medio techada, había algunos bancos de mármol y plantas de flor de luz de luna, rosales y jazmines. Era una plaza muy lujosa y bonita, situada en unos de los rincones de la ciudad del Olimpo. Si mirabas esa plaza rápidamente, aun conservaba el lujo de la ciudad. Pero, si te fijabas bien, algunas columnas estaban ennegrecidas, algunas hojas, marchitas, el suelo agrietado y, por encima de todo lo malo, no se oía el canto de los pájaros. Habían pasado apenas unas horas del final de la batalla, pero por una vez los dioses estaban ayudando antes a los mortales que a ellos. Ayudaban a reconstruir la ciudad y a dejarla igual que antes de la batalla. Lo único que no tocaban era el Olimpo. No lo reconstruían. Al fin y al cabo, querían que cierta persona lo reconstruyera de cero. [ N.A. Ya saben ;) ]

El tridente de Poseidón reposaba contra una de las columnas. Hacía rato que habían empezado a discutir. ¿Por que? La razón estaba entre ellos dos. Una especie de burbuja del tamaño de cuatro o cinco pelotas de baloncesto. En ella se veía la enfermería improvisada que habían levantado los campistas de Apolo delante del hotel que habían usado como cuartel general, había campistas, centauros y espíritus de la naturaleza sentados y desparramados por el suelo o por los escalones de la entrada. Todos parecían cansados.

Pero entre todos ellos, entre todas esas personas heridas, la burbuja mostraba a una muchacha con su rubio pelo de princesa sucio y encrespado, amén de despeinado. Tenia arañazos por toda la cara y la camiseta interior, blanca y de tirantes, con quemaduras. Un gran moratón en la parte derecha indicaba que había recibido un fuerte golpe. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y estaba muy pálida; también parecía cansada y débil.

El campista que le estaba atendiendo le enjuagaba el hombro izquierdo, que supuraba pus mientras ella hacía muecas de dolor.

- Mírala. Poseidón, es mi hija. ¡Y está pasando por todo esto por haber querido ayudar a tu hijo en su misión suicida! - gritó Atenea, señalándola con un dedo acusador

Tu hija es valiente. Muy valiente. ¿Eso también se lo vas a reprochar? Nadie la ha obligado, ella fue la que quiso seguir a Percy. Como siempre - sonrió el dios, con ojos orgullosos.

- ¡Claro! ¡Por que tu hijo la ha encandilado con palabras amables y sonrisas traviesas!

- ¡¿Que?! - ahora si que Poseidón se había perdido completamente en las divagaciones de la diosa.

- Pues, bueno Poseidón, mi hija es sumamente inteligente, como todos mis hijos, pero también... Bueno, ella es insegura, y tu hijo... Ya sabes...

- ¿Insinúas que mi hijo tiene encanto? - preguntó el dios, sonriendo de medio lado. La misma sonrisa que exhibía Percy y que al principio tanto irritaba a la hija de la diosa...

- ¡Yo no he dicho eso! Solo digo que... Bueno, no hace falta ser demasiado encantador para ganarse a mi hija. – pensó un segundo – Sin desmerecerla, obviamente.

Poseidón miró hacia el techo y se puso las manos en las caderas. Suspiró largamente y comenzó a dar unos pocos pasos alrededor de la plaza. ¿Cuanto rato hacía que estaban hablando de este tema? Ya superaban la hora, eso seguro. ¿Por que la diosa estaba siendo así? No lo entendía. Ella se había 'enamorado' mas de una vez, ¿ o no? ¿Por que lo ponía todo tan difícil? ¿Por que no podía aceptar que Annabeth se enamorara? Bueno, en realidad si lo sabia. No lo aceptaba por que Annabeth se estaba enamorando de SU hijo. No era un muchacho cualquiera. Vale, se preocupaba por ella pero... ¿Acaso no debía dejar que Annabeth viviera su vida?

Esa conversación se estaba convirtiendo en un puñetero bucle.

- Veamos querida Atenea... - empezó el dios, sentándose en uno de los bancos de piedra, al lado de su tridente. La diosa arrugó el ceño, no le había gustado lo de 'querida' - … se que te preocupas por tu hija, lógicamente, se que solo quieres lo mejor para ella y se que quieres protegerla de... bueno, de mi hijo. - dijo, con un toque de ironía, rodando los ojos – Pero... Atenea, tu hija tiene derecho a cometer errores. Se que no te gusta, pero debes dejar que tu hija viva su propia vida... Y esa vida pasa por cometer errores, pasa por equivocarse... Pero esa vida también pasa por enamorarse y por ser independiente en cuanto a sus decisiones, en poder hacer las cosas que ella quiere o que ella siente, y en no tener por que actuar de forma que tu te sientas orgullosa siempre... Tu ya estas viviendo tu vida, Atenea, la vida de Annabeth esta por empezar. Déjale vivirla. Además, tu hija es increíble, no se por que no estas orgullosa de ella.

Tras esto, Atenea se había quedado completamente sin habla. Solo miraba, alternativamente, a Poseidón y a la burbuja donde se veía aun sentada a su hija mientras el mismo campista de Apolo le aplicaba una crema verdosa.

- Se que yo ya estoy viviendo mi vida, Poseidón, la estoy viviendo desde hace varios siglos. Y también se que debo dejar a Annabeth vivir la suya. Pero... ¿por que los errores de mi hija han de pasar por tu hijo?

- ¡¿Error?! - Poseidón se levantó lleno de rabia y se plantó frente a la diosa – No te pases Atenea. No te pases. Muchas veces han comparado a mi hijo con un error, pero no voy a permitir que lo hagas tu y, menos aun, por esto. – respiró hondo – Eres una hipócrita, con todos mis respetos. Tu te has enamorado varias veces, ¿por que no quieres que tu hija se enamore también? ¿Por que no quieres que sea feliz?

- ¡Es tu hijo! ¡Si nos odiamos tu y yo, no admito que ellos estén 'enamorados'! - exclamó la diosa, haciendo las comillas

- ¡¿Y por que?! - Poseidón alzó los brazos por encima de la cabeza completamente desesperado – ¡Tu y yo no somos amigos, precisamente! ¡Vale! ¡Pero nuestros hijos se gustan, tu hija tampoco es la pareja ideal que yo habría deseado para Percy! Pero, ¿sabes que? ¡Que yo prefiero darle mas importancia a la felicidad de mi hijo que a mis apetencias personales!... ¡DEBERIAS PROBARLO!

El dios se dirigió hacia su tridente, dispuesto a cogerlo y a volver a su palacio submarino para terminar de dejarlo tal y como estaba antes de la guerra. Atenea, indignada, también se disponía a marcharse.

Pero entonces algo les hizo detenerse y acercarse a la burbuja. Mientras discutían, el campista había terminado de vendarle el hombro a Annabeth, con una venda que tenia un tono azulado [ :3 ], y ella se había tumbado en la camilla de la enfermería y había cerrado los ojos... Pero eso no era todo. Un muchacho de pelo muy negro y revuelto; ojos entre verdes y azules, como el mar; vestido con unos vaqueros muy rasgados y quemados por el bajo y la camiseta del campamento, bastante sucia; estaba apoyado en una pared que había justo enfrente de la camilla de ella, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada muy seria, preocupado.

Ambos dioses se quedaron frente a frente con la burbuja entremedio, ambos cruzados de brazos y ambos con una arruga en la frente. Para ver el siguiente movimiento de Percy y la reacción de Annabeth.

No iban a tardar mucho en saberlo.

Percy se acercó lentamente y se sentó con cuidado en el borde de la camilla. Le miraba muy seriamente la venda. Levantó la mano y, con extremo cuidado, le apartó un mechón rubio de la cara para ponérselo tras la oreja.

Entonces, Annabeth abrió los ojos y sonrió débilmente.

- Ey, sesos de alga – dijo, con una voz apenas audibles

- Ey, chica lista – Percy sonrió - ¿Como estás?

- Bueno, podría estar algo mejor, la verdad...

- Ya...

- Sigues estando muy mono con el entrecejo fruncido

Percy hizo un ruido entre risa e ironía. Annabeth hizo una mueca de dolor mientras se incorporaba.

- Si, bueno... ¿Como te va? - preguntó el, mirando la venda

- Em... ya no duele – sonrió - ¿Te has fijado? La venda es azul...

- Si, es lo segundo en lo que me he fijado – rió el

- ¿Lo segundo? ¿Y que es lo primero en lo que te has fijado? - preguntó riendo

- Pues en ti

Percy lo dijo como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo pero Annabeth no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír tímidamente. Bajó la mirada. Por su parte, Atenea soltó un bufido de incredulidad.

- Parece que, como mínimo, a Percy le gusta tu hija

- Si, lo que tu digas...

Siguieron mirando la burbuja.

En ese momento, Percy la estaba mirando bastante serio.

-¿Por que estas tan serio, Perc?

- Pues por que estoy preocupado, ¿sabes? Tienes muy mala cara, Annabeth, estas muy pálida, y ese moretón...

- Estoy bien, tranquilo... Solo... me siento un poco débil, no hace falta que te preocupes

- Es que no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti – contestó el chico, débilmente

Los dos dioses se miraron, sorprendidos.

- Hasta tu debes admitir que eso ha sido bonito

Atenea no contestó.

- Percy...

- ¿Si?

- Gracias

- ¿Por que?

- Por todo

Percy sonrió de nuevo y le cogió de la mano.

- Tengo que contarte algo – Percy se sonrojó y respiró hondo un par de veces con la mirada bajada. Annabeth no decía nada. Los tres (la rubia y los dos dioses), estaban expectantes. Parecía que Atenea contenía la respiración – Cuando... cuando en el Olimpo, Zeus me ofreció convertirme en un Dios, yo le dije que no por que... por que...

Pero tu lo deseabas... - Percy la miró – Lo siento, no volveré a interrumpir

- Bueno, dije que no... por que pensé... que no quería que todo siguiera igual para toda la eternidad, porque las cosas siempre podían mejorar... - Annabeth lo miraba expectante, aunque creía saber lo que iba a pasar. Y le gustaba. - Y... bueno, luego, cuando Nico me dijo que pensara en algo que me diera ganas de seguir siendo humano, algo que me atara a la vida como mortal, algo como un ancla... Bueno pues, yo pensé...

- ¿En alguien especial? - dijo ella, sonriendo

- Bueno... Un segundo, ¿te estás riendo de mi?

Annabeth se echó a reír y le pasó el brazo derecho por el cuello a Percy mientas se acercaba a el.

- Vete acostumbrando, sesos de alga, por que si me dejas, yo no pienso ponértelo fácil, nunca.

Acabó de acortar el espacio entre ellos y lo besó, fue un beso corto y superficial, pero solo era, digamos, 'de prueba'.

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Los de Percy brillaban. Con cuidado de no hacerle daño, cogió la cara de ella entre sus manos y le acarició los pómulos con los pulgares. Ella seguía teniendo su brazo derecho alrededor de su cuello y le acariciaba la nuca.

- Siempre eres tu la que me besas – susurró Percy

- ¿Acaso te molesta?

- Claro que no, pero siempre me quitas la oportunidad de sorprenderte... - contestó Percy, poniendo cara de pena fingida

- Vale, pues bésame tu ahora... Te juro que me haré la sorprendida.

Ambos soltaron una risa bajita y se volvieron a mirar a los ojos. Percy aun no le había soltado y no pensaba hacerlo salvo que le obligaran. Si le dejaban, no pensaba soltarla jamás.

Sus narices se tocaban y las respiraciones se aceleraron y se volvieron pesadas. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír cuando los labios volvieron a tocarse. Estaban cortados y arrugados por culpa del sol y la sed que ambos pasaron durante la batalla. Pero aun así seguían teniendo sus respectivos sabores característicos. Percy disfrutaba los labios de ella, carnosos y dulces; en cambio, los de el eran finos y salados. Se notaba que los labios de ambos eran inexpertos y torpes, pero también encajaban a la perfección. Parecía como si estuvieran hechos para unirse. Dulces y salados; finos y carnosos; torpes y nerviosos. Emocionados por poder tocarse, por poder saborearse, sentirse... con ganas de aprender, con ganas de enseñarse el uno al otro, hacerse disfrutar el uno al otro. Ambos querían aprenderse de memoria cada recoveco, cada pliegue, cada pequeña arruga de los labios del otro. Fueron una serie de besos cortos, roces apenas, pero hacían que ambos se estremecieran. Los cerebros de ambos se derretían.

Al separarse nuevamente, Annabeth no le soltaba y aun tenia su mano en la nuca de el. Percy bajó sus manos por la espalda de ella.

- Si me lo pones difícil, me esforzaré mas de lo que nuncame he esforzado.

Annabeth sonrió y pegó su frente a la de el.

Y lo volvió a besar, mas profundamente esta vez. Y con lengua. Sus lenguas entrechocaron y comenzaron una batalla que poco a poco empezaban a disfrutar. Al principio fue un contacto extraño y nuevo para ambos, pero luego comenzaban a disfrutarlo

- La verdad es que...

- No parece tan malo cuando habla o está con ella, ¿verdad, Atenea? - dijo Poseidón, en voz baja, descruzando los brazos.

- Yo... Sigue sin gustarme que mi hija se enamore, y menos de tu hijo.

- Eres cabezota hasta el fin, ¿verdad? - sonrió - Uno no elige de quien se enamora. Y, sinceramente Atenea, no quiero seguir hablando de esto. ¿Recuerdas lo que hemos hablado? Deja a tu hija ser feliz.

Atenea miró la burbuja una vez mas.

Annabeth y Percy estaban con las frentes juntas, susurrándose algunas palabras que, si bien no acabaron de convencer a la diosa, si la tranquilizaron. No sabia lo que pasaría, pero si sabia que, de momento, su hija estaba en buenas manos.

PD: bueno, pues aquí acaba este two-shot, espero que les haya gustado y que comenten, si eso. Aun asi, un Chase kiss por detenerse a leer mi historia 3


End file.
